Passion
by DelenaJate
Summary: Alec and Magnus are a couple with problems. Can they work through it? ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Cassandra Clare does!**

Alec couldn't believe he had ever been in love with Jace. Looking back now, seeing him kissing the brains out of Clary, he knew he would never have stood a chance with him anyway. Alec was just glad he had found Magnus to share his life with. Sure, he was a warlock and his parents hadn't been happy at first to see him dating him, but they had accepted it when they saw the happy looks Magnus always gave Alec and him in return. The one thing that bugged him about Magnus however, was Magnus' inability to think Alec would actually go on a Shadowhunter tour with Jace, Isabelle and Clary without being hurt. Magnus was _too _protective of him. You could say Magnus seemed to think he wore the pants in their relationship.

At that moment he was actually on a Shadowhunter mission with just Jace; this had caused an argument between himself and Magnus when he had found out it was a two man mission with his former 'love'. Although Alec had told Magnus repeatedly that he didn't have anymore feelings for Jace, other than platonic, it didn't stop Magnus from feeling that at any moment Alec was going to drop him like a piece of meat he didn't like. Alec had tried to convince him otherwise, but so far it was no use. Their relationship was all about improving themselves and proving to the other what they meant to them and this was just another obstacle to face. Alec knew they would get through it, just like they got through everything together.

"Alec watch out!" He heard Jace say to him but it was too late; he felt the bite of the vampire before he had the chance to do anything about it. Jace came running to them now, from what he saw from the corner of his right eye and he threw his shiny grey metal weapon at the vampire, and the next thing Alec knew, the vampire had dropped onto the floor beside him, a look of defeat on its face as it slowly died and turned into ash. Jace then helped up to his feet. "You okay man?" He said with a look of concern on his face.

"I think so. Ow." He replied, as he placed his hand onto the bite mark on his neck which he knew would turn into a purple mark eventually. He also felt the trickle of blood rolling down his neck. Magnus was going to flip when he saw the mess he was in.

"You're not okay Alec. I will get a healing rune to fix it as much as possible, but I think what you really need is some bed rest; maybe a little Magnus as well." He said with a grin on his face. He reached into his duffel bag which he had brought for their expedition and pulled out the healing rune that would take some of the pain away from his neck. After a few minutes, the pain in his neck began to fade and he was able to think clearly again.

When he was back in the flat he shared with Magnus, he was right about Magnus flipping at the mess he was in. He was _furious. _"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, his voice beginning to rise as he realised that a vampire had bitten him. Alec knew that there was always the possibility that he could turn into a vampire, but because the vampire that had lunged for him had only taken a few drops of his blood, he was unlikely to turn into one. He would probably get the urge to see some vampires and possibly taste the blood of mundanes or other mystic beings like werewolves or fellow Shadowhunters, but it would eventually go away after a week or two; nothing to worry about apart from possibly dying from Magnus' wrath.

"I was just bitten by a vampire; but no big deal, Jace killed it and the vampire only took a few drops of my blood so..." He let the sentence drop and shrugged his shoulders.

"NOT A BIG DEAL? WHAT IF YOU'RE TURNED INTO A FUCKING VAMPIRE?" Alec was shocked by the level of emotion that came out of Magnus' mouth, but it was there. If Alec had ever been unsure as to whether or not Magnus still had feelings for Alec, it was proven just then.

"I won't be turned. I have about a 1% chance of turning into one. Chill out Magnus. Why don't we go out to the movies or something?" He asked him, showing in his voice that he wanted the subject dropped.

Magnus wasn't having any of it though. Alec thought from the way he seemed to go even madder, that he thought Alec didn't _care_ or was trying to make a joke of the situation. He supposed Magnus wasn't far off the mark. "That isn't the point Alec. You could have been badly injured. What if Jace hadn't got there in time, would you still be a living, breathing Shadowhunter? I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to you." Alec heard Magnus' voice break and it broke his heart. He went to him to try and reassure him that he was okay and that in a couple of weeks at the most they could put this behind them. Magnus put his arms around him, and held him like if he let go, Alec would break or at the worst, _disappear..._

After a couple of minutes of standing like this, eventually Alec felt the passion he always felt while around Magnus and he felt Magnus respond in turn. They started kissing with a desire so strong, it always rendered Alec speechless. Magnus held his face in his rough hands and pulled away from his mouth eventually and smothered him in kisses on his face, his neck and then back to his mouth again. Alec had always thought that Magnus had a soft mouth for a boy; especially a boy, well man, that was over 140 years old but was just in a 19 year olds body. His mouth was just so _kissable._ They moved away from where they stood and nearly ran to their bedroom, with the huge double bed where they carried on their games all night...

The next morning, Alec felt content in Magnus' arms. He had almost forgotten about their mini argument the previous night. He felt Magnus stir under him and moved away as Magnus stretched and looked him straight in the face. "Don't think I've finished being mad at you." He said and Alec couldn't help the big grin that creased his face. He couldn't help but think that when Magnus was angry, it made him look hotter than he already was. "What are you grinning at?" He asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

"I love you." He replied, before leaning in to give him a passionate kiss. He then scrambled out of bed to get dressed; he was off to the institute to see Isabelle and Jace. When Magnus saw what he was doing, it was like a light switch was turned on in his head. Alec smiled; Magnus could be so predictable sometimes.

"Where do you think you're going? You were bitten last night; I don't want you leaving this flat _at all _until I know the vampire blood is out of your system. We can't risk you going out there and being a risk to yourself and to others. For all I know, you could go out of that door and straight to a vampire lair where you are turned straight into a vampire; this time for good." Magnus wore his 'having no argument but stating facts' face as well a look of concern.

"If you're that worried Magnus, why don't you come with me?" He asked him reluctantly. As much as he loved Magnus, he didn't want Magnus trailing after him like some over protective parent. He had enough of that with his parents, since the death of his younger brother Max.

"Looks like I have no choice then." Alec saw the look of hurt on Magnus' face and realised that Magnus must have read his thoughts for second; Alec wished he could backtrack on his thoughts sometimes. He hated hurting the people/downworlders or whatever, he cared about, especially Magnus.

After stopping off at the local starbucks for coffee, (Magnus was addicted to it there, even if he could conjure up his own coffee anyway) they made their way to the institute. The first thing Alec noticed when they arrived, was that it was a lot quiet than usual. He put his hand in his coat pocket for his stele, ready for any demons he might find lurking around the outside.

As he moved forward, he felt Magnus put his hand on his chest to stop him from moving any further towards the institute. "Get your hand off me Magnus. I have to go and see what's there." He could feel his anger rising, because although he knew Magnus didn't want him to get hurt, his over protective nature was beginning to annoy the hell out of him. More than it used to anyway. Before he knew what was happening, Magnus had let him go and Alec was hurrying along until he was right outside the institute. He knew that Magnus had read his thoughts again, but that was a problem for after he had found out what the problem was _here._

He was just about to open the door, when he heard a movement in the bushes beside him. Fear snaked through him, and he felt his face pale. He turned round to see a demon he had never seen before and before he knew what was happening, he felt a shooting pain in his thighs, as he collapsed to the floor in agony. He couldn't think straight as he heard, who he assumed was Magnus, running up to where he was shouting, "NOO!" to the top of his lungs, and then killing the demon that had attacked him. He then saw as Magnus leaned over him, a look of pure agony on his face, as he picked him up like he weighed nothing and transported them back to their flat, using his weird warlock powers.

Once there, Magnus dropped Alec onto the couch in their living room and contacted Jace to come over with a healing rune to try and heal Alec's wounds. Alec loved the fact that although Magnus didn't really like Jace that much, he was still willing to ring him to help Alec out. Magnus himself couldn't do the healing because he wasn't a Shadowhunter and although he was a very powerful warlock, when it came to healing runes he was useless.

After he had made the call on his fancy new cell phone that Alec had been teasing him about for the past week, Magnus came over to him and kneeled down in front of him. "You're going to be okay baby, I promise; Jace is on his way now. Don't worry your gorgeous head about it." Alec realised that he must look awful sitting there with a wound on his neck and showing his agony from the wound in his thighs. Magnus was looking at him with so much pain and agony in his gaze, that it left Alec feeling heartbroken. He _hated _that look more than anything; this pain was awful, but the fact that it had caused Magnus to look like he was on the verge of tears, wasn't something Alec liked to see.

Alec grabbed his arm and forced him to look down at him. "Listen Magnus; I'm sorry about what you heard in my thoughts. It's true that I find your over protective streak quite annoying sometimes, but looking at me now, I know that I need it. I'm a walking disaster!" He knew he was beginning to sound sorry for himself, but he couldn't help it. He hated what he felt sometimes.

He watched as Magnus softened at his words. "Baby, you don't have to apologize. Isn't it what couples are all about? Having differences, helping each other, seeing annoying things in each other? Being irritated sometimes by each other? What holds us together is the fact that we love each other and always have. Sure, it hurts knowing that you want to punch me in the face or something because, as you put it, I'm acting like an over protective parent, but I'm not going to hold a grudge. I mean, you annoy the hell out of me when you continuously go on your Shadowhunter expeditions with Jace and co. Does that mean you shouldn't be with me or I should dump you? No it doesn't. I love you no matter what Alec, remember that." Alec knew the speech was kinda corny, but so what? Magnus' words made him feel a warm glow in his stomach.

"I love you too." He replied and Magnus leaned in to give him a kiss before they heard the doorbell ring and Magnus went to answer it. He returned a minute later with a smirking Jace.

"What have you got yourself into this time?" He chuckled as he tuck a healing rune out of his pocket and walked over to Alec. Alec felt another warm glow as the pain in his thighs began to fade. Jace stepped back then and cheekily asked if he could have a cup of coffee before he left for his Shadowhunter duties with Clary. At his, Alec was going to ask if he could come but thought better of it: Magnus wouldn't be happy with him going on a mission after being injured twice in a short space of time, not to mention the fact that he knew he would end up feeling like a gooseberry around Jace and Clary.

He watched as Magnus conjured up a coffee for Jace and although Alec knew the coffee would be scorching hot, Jace drank it pretty quickly and then made a short goodbye and left.

Magnus and Alec didn't do much that afternoon. They had sex, watched crap on the television, discussed Harry Potter and other books they both enjoyed, until eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms in their large bed. The last thought Alec had before he was unconscious was that his relationship with Magnus wasn't perfect, but that didn't stop the butterflies he felt when he looked at him and it didn't stop the most important thing of all: He loved Magnus with all his heart.

**If you read this please review! And thanks for reading:D**


End file.
